


Euphoria

by Crypticus



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Btw autocorrect tried to change ‘angsty pile’ to ‘angsty pyramid’ so, But he’s also quite a swell guy eh, Comfort, Fluff, Ham is a sweetheart, M/M, Noir is an angsty pile of.. Noir, Noirham - Freeform, Right I’m going now, angst (kinda), hAh Noir is an angsty pyramid y’all, hamnoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticus/pseuds/Crypticus
Summary: A sweet gesture can lead to so much more - for Noir, it's something the detective never realized how much he needed.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I should note three things:
> 
> 1) I give up. These— ahem.. I d EaS are obnoxious as hell and won’t leave me alone so boom, have this weird caboodle of utter nonsense.  
> 2) This was actually inspired by a song. Peligro De Extinción (Stop the Clock), by Jean. Listened to both the English and Spanish version years ago, and for some damn reason my brain was like... hey... thIs is pErFecT for Ham and Noir. Seriously, wtf snwrong eith my brain.  
> 3) It’s after 6am rn, so... I apologize for any typos/etc ;-;

 This was the biggest mistake Noir could ever make.

 The question was, given the circumstance, would it be one he’d make again if given the chance?

 His mind told him a firm  _no,_ but Noir’s heart argued in favor of something different. It told him a strong, convincing  _yes..._

 “So— whaddaya say, handsome?” A soft-pink hand was held out, towards the man in black and white. The teasing lilt of the voice that spoke to him did nothing to help, but rather encouraged the war between Noir’s heart and mind. He stared, before reaching to grab the hand. Peeking at the owner of said hand, Noir couldn’t help the amusement that swelled up inside him when he caught a flash of surprise in cartoonish eyes that belonged to a charming swine.  

 _Cute._  

 Noir flushed, grateful for his mask.  _You’re gonna regret this._ Noir fought back the thought, pushing it to the back of his mind. “Well who am I, to deny such a charmin’ gesture?” The detective responded with a soft chuckle, smiling ever so slightly from behind his mask. 

* * *

 

 Now if Ham were to be completely honest, he hadn’t expected Noir to agree. The swine had been thinking about asking the detective to a dance, but he hadn’t really thought about... Well,  _what_ would happen after in the event that Noir did agree. 

 So now, with him agreeing, the swine was at a loss. The detective’s gloved hands felt cold in his own, but like Noir’s rare hugs, they warmed up over time. “Well then—“ Ham cleared his throat, hoping the detective didn’t catch onto his... Unpreparedness? Yeah, Ham’ll stick with that word.

 Though, as lady luck would have it, Noir  _did_ catch on — rather quickly. Ham won’t deny it, that embarrassed the pig a little but  _hey, **moving on now.**_

 “So, did you have a tune in mind?” The detective asked, almost cheekily. Ham squints his eyes at the detective. He lets out an exaggerated huff, blowing a raspberry at the detective for his cheek. The rising heat in Ham’s cheek wasn’t at all helping either.

 “Well if you’re gonna be like  _that—_ how about you choose something, mister I’m-so-funny?” The swine avoided eye contact, or as close to eye contact as one could get when the other person was wearing a mask and goggles. Though it seemed Noir was having none of that, as a long finger pressed against the pig’s ‘chin’ and pushed upwards lightly. Ham paused when he saw pale-grey skin, and thin, scarred lips curled into a soft smile. He blinked.  _Wowza... Holy &$!@ how can a smile be  **that** sweet? _

Pushing that thought away for later, Ham continued to eye the man’s face. The mask wasn’t completely off, rather it was lifted only partly — the fabric was scrunched up at the bridge of sharp nose. Ham couldn’t help the slight feeling of satisfaction, when he noticed a slightly darker shade of grey (beautiful, really) resting on partly-covered and slightly scarred cheeks. 

 “Actually, I believe I have just the song in mind.” Noir’s voice didn’t seem to loose that slight cheekiness to it, but beneath it there was a warm amusement that left Ham not able to even pretend being upset at the detective. “Try not to laugh, please.” Noir chuckled dryly, his smile remaining as Ham offered him a small device. The detective fumbled with the device a bit, the advancement in technology had its perks but... While Noir would deny it, he wasn’t the best with the futuristic technology. Understandable, but that doesn't mean it never embarrassed the man at times. 

 It took a longer time than what would be considered normal, before Noir got the ‘song’ he’d thought of playing. 

 Ham didn’t recognize it at all, but he wouldn’t deny — it was definitely catchy, in a way. “Oh my, I never took you for a song sung in a foreign language.” He pokes fun at the man in black and white, who merely scoffed on response. There was no real heat behind the scoff, only dry humor. 

 “Please, Porker, I heard the english version first. The... Spanish version would just help to encourage the correct... Mood?” Noir’s voice grew softer at the last part, he looked away as if seeming embarrassed (which could be evident in the grey of his cheeks darkening again.)

 Oh...

  _Oh—_ Ham's eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. The swine was pretty sure there were hearts floating above his flushed face by now. “Righty then!” He exclaimed, “Time to dance, Noir.”  _That was the worst attempt at a transition, Ham._ The swine scolded himself, though his mind quickly to that... Endearing expression that crossed over Noir’s partly-revealed face.  ** _Nope_** _, ponder over how such an introverted, quiet, darkened-by-the-burdens-of-his-world man can pull off such a ‘cute’ move like that later._

Reaching past Noir’s arms, Ham grappled for his phone and pressed the ‘repeat’ button. 

 Time flies by pretty fast, doesn’t it?

 With the song starting over, the swine turned to the detective and paused. “... Wait— how are we supposed to...” Ham trailed off, only to let out an ‘oink’ or surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his body. Noir was more hesitant in his next action, which was to life Ham up and close to his chest — the swine gripped onto the fabric of his trench coat, snuggling into the hold. Noir is sure the Ham could hear his heart thudding quickly in his chest, but if he did, the pig didn’t mention it.  

* * *

 

  _Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud—_

Noir’s heart seemed determined to make its presence known, the resounding ‘thud’ echoing every other few seconds. 

 Noir couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed, but his heart’s pace didn’t remain at the forefront of his mind for long. The music that played quickly became nothing more than soft white noise filling in pockets of silence, something Noir found himself swaying back and forth to. The warmth he held close to his chest was comforting, to the detective. Noir could feel the soft grip of Ham’s hands on his coat, could feel the  _trust_ and  ** _care_** that emulated from the precious being he held. Once more, he felt overwhelmed with emotion. 

 How did he, a dangerous man of the past with an overwhelmingly high kill count, catch Ham’s eye? The swine could’ve gone for someone else, much better, but he chose to stick around. The smile on Noir's face faltered, the corners of his mouth twitching as his mind repeated that one question over and over.

 He didn’t deserve someone like Ham. The charming, sweet, energetic, good-hearted hero would only get hurt... Noir’s grip on Ham tightened. He didn’t want the pig to be hurt because of  _him._ Noir knew this would never be more than just a wish though, it was inevitable.

 Because nothing lasts in a state of euphoria forever...

 No matter how much Noir yearned for it to last. He would take anything — even a minute, or a _second. **Anything**..._

Yet again, he was reminded that  _that_ was nothing more than a longing of Noir’s that could never become a reality. The blissful haze would melt away... And then Ham would see Noir for what he was — Ham would see the atrocious things Noir had done.

 He'd see—

 Ham—

_Ham would **see** and—_

 He'd look at Noir, and see a  _ **monster—**_

 The detective didn’t register that the music had stopped, nor did he notice that he too had stopped moving. But it was soft hands patting at Noir’s cheek, and a soft voice speaking, that brought the detective out of his thoughts. “Oh, sorry Porker..” He trailed off, feeling guilty.  _Terrific, way to go Peter._ Noir thought to himself sourly, as he hesitantly glanced down to look at Ham.

 “Stop it.”

 Noir blinked. That wasn’t exactly what he expected. “Ah... Pardon?”

 “Stop thinking about whatever it is you were just.. Well, thinking about.” Ham scolded, waggling a finger. Noir winced slightly. 

 “That’s the past, Petey. Whatever you were thinking about— stay with me bud. I’m okay, _you’re okay._ ” Had added in a softer voice. 

 Noir paused, lips pressed together in a straight line. It seemed Ham had an entirely different idea of what he’d been thinking about, but— a sweet, amused, and awe-filled smile took over the detective’s face as he stared down at Ham. 

 The thoughts from before were silenced by the words Noir heard.

 “You really are somethin’ great, Ham.” Noir chuckled, using the swine’s well-known ‘alias’ for once. Ham flushed at the praise, his ears seeming to raise slightly as hearts floated in place above his head. 

 At this, Noir’s smile grew bigger ever so slightly — and he readjusted his grip on the swine to hold him closer, and more securely. It was at this moment, that the question from before came back to Noir. Would he make this... ‘Mistake’ again, if given the chance?

 The detective's mind flashed back to the overwhelming amount of trust and  _happiness_ that emitted from the swine he held — he knew his answer. 

  _Yes_ , Noir thought. _Without a damn doubt._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop congrats...? I dunno, hope you enjoyed reading it annnd— have a good day/night/etc :)


End file.
